


Loving Isn't Knowing

by snowyalice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyalice/pseuds/snowyalice





	Loving Isn't Knowing

John hadn’t even tried to start putting things away. He just sat in his chair, staring at the one across from him.

Hadn’t it been only yesterday they had met; John being pulled into one crazy adventure after another.

John sighed.

Sometimes late at night John felt like someone was watching him; like He was watching him.

Sometimes in the corner of his eye John would see someone watching him on the street but when he turned around to see who it was they would be gone.

It was crazy John decided, He being back from the dead. It was John who confirmed the body.

Although sometimes John couldn’t help feeling that Sherlock wasn’t dead at all.


End file.
